


Their Language

by FantasiaV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaV/pseuds/FantasiaV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's chaotic and beautiful, vexing and soothing, accusatory and loving. It's how Roderich and Gilbert relay their affections and it's why Ludwig can never enjoy his morning paper. //short drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Language

It's a Saturday morning in the Germanic house. Ludwig scans the morning paper while Roderich flips pancakes, humming idly under his breath in spite of the eight times Ludwig has told him to stop. Sunlight pours in from the window, giving the kitchen a soft glow. One ray in particular strikes Gilbert's usual morning seat. Ludwig can't help but notice that Roderich glances at that ray every five seconds, as if hoping that while he looked away, the seat's owner would have returned.

Without Gilbert, the morning is slow and quiet. Silence envelopes the room - save for soft humming and the flipping of pancakes. Still, this is far more quiet than Ludwig has seen the house in a long time. He can actually hear himself think for once and has finished a good portion of the newspaper. On most days, he gets halfway through the front page story before Gilbert and Roderich begin their bickering and need to be separated.

But this morning, Gilbert isn't there. And the kitchen is peaceful... until suddenly, it isn't.

Gilbert at last arrives with an obnoxious amount of noise that matches his personality perfectly, but destroys the mood of the morning.

The front door is thrust open. Its wooden frame collides against the wall with a great bang. Ludwig and Roderich can both hear Gilbert walking down the hall. They hear him stumble every few steps and grip the wall for support, his body hitting plaster and sheetrock with dull thuds.

Ludwig lowers the morning paper to watch his brother stagger into the kitchen. His hair is disheveled and his clothes are rumpled. Wherever he has been, Ludwig has a nauseating feeling that telling him he doesn't want to hear about it.

Roderich, however, clearly has no such feeling. With a pointed scowl, he drops the frying pan into the sink. Ludwig's suspicion is confirmed: Roderich really has been giving himself busy work.

"Hiya..." Gilbert greets, at last filling in the silence. Ludwig nods back and Roderich's scowl deepens. Ludwig knows all too well what will happen next.

Instantly, Roderich and Gilbert are at each other's throats -- screaming and bickering with as much force as their lungs can handle.

It's the same argument they have every other week and the same thinly veiled messages that Ludwig has slowly learned to decipher. Still, his brother's relationship with the Austrian continues to baffle him.

"Where the hell were you last night?" Roderich demands. He grabs Gilbert by the collar, roughly. "Where the hell were you, that you couldn't call? Couldn't even text?"

I was worried about you.

"Out. Mein Gott, what are you? My mother?" Gilbert rolls his eyes and shoves the Austrian back. It does little use as the grip on his collar is tightening by the minute. By shoving Roderich back, he is forced to move forward as well.

I didn't mean for you to worry. I'm sorry that I forgot to leave a note.

"Do you know how late I stayed up waiting for you? Your brother and I waited for hours. Hours!" The Austrian screams in much unneeded emphasis. He lets go of Gilbert's collar as the other topples onto him. Instead, he satisfies his rage by stepping on the Prussian's feet. "And then you don't show up until the next morning."

I'm so lonely without you. I can't even go to sleep without you.

"Well nobody asked you to wait." The Prussian's words are bitter as he takes the foot that isn't being stepped on to kick Roderich in the shin.

You waited? That's so sweet, thank you.

"Nobody asked us to wait?" Austria stops with the toe-stepping and draws back, but only slightly. His eyes are still narrowed in contempt. "Gilbert, it was obvious that you'd come home completed incapacitated. Let me guess, you crashed at a friend's house because you were too drunk to even make it home."

You could have called me to pick you up. I would have been there in a heart beat.

"Someone had the brainy cereal today" is the sharp retort. "Like hell would I want to come back here when you're here! Good thing I crashed at Franny's since you went all insomniac."

I wanted to call you, but I thought you already went to sleep and didn't want to wake you.

"Obviously you have never had the brainy cereal, because we clearly are not eating cereal of any kind." With a huff, Roderich turns the microwave on. Gilbert's stack of carefully chosen pancakes had been sitting inside for almost half an hour now.

Ludwig had watched the Austrian inspect each and every pancake, dismissing them if there was the slightest indication of the pancake being too burnt on one edge or misshapen. Of course Roderich vehemently denied that he was doing this because he loved Gilbert. Instead, he made something up about Gilbert being too obnoxious and annoying when he was finicky.

The microwave dings and Roderich retrieves the pancakes he has deemed "perfect". Their aroma fills the air and even Gilbert has to admit that they look delicious, in his own Gilbert way, of course.

"So you forgot how to make actual cakes and had to settle?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, if you say one more word I will feed your pancakes to Gilbird."

I made these just for you.

Roderich sets the plate in front of the Prussian's seat before turning around to face the Prussian himself. His expression shows that he is dead serious.

"One more word," Gilbert teases and suddenly the kitchen is in an uproar.

Ludwig is forced to resign from his morning newspaper readings as Roderich jumps on Gilbert, hitting and scratching whatever exposed skin he can get at. Gilbert grits his teeth. If Roderich wants a morning fight then so be it. He retaliates through wrestling, a form that the Austrian had never been too good at.

Within seconds, Roderich is in a headlock gasping for breath. His pulse is racing and the pancakes lay forgotten.

Ludwig decides he has had enough. He throws the newspaper down before him and leaves, muttering about how childish the two were. Gilbert eases his grip on Roderich to watch the younger brother go downstairs, probably to begin the day's paperwork.

Roderich, with his airways clear, takes a big breath and leans into the Prussian's arms. His eyes flutter shut as those arms move from around his neck to around his waist.

"I know, I screwed up..." Gilbert confesses. His breath is hot and heavy in the other's ear. He reeks of such guilt and melancholy that Roderich is forced to give up their charades as well.

"And I over-reacted." He turns to press a soft kiss against Gilbert's cheek. It feels nice to hold his lover close once again.

"Not completely. I should've texted you or left a note or something." Gilbert returns the kiss and draws Roderich in closer. He has his regrets, but he also has his plans for compensation. His fingers idly dance around the waistband of the Austrian's pants.

"So you plan on making up for not being with me last night?" A mischievous glint lights up amethyst eyes.

"Well Ludwig is downstairs and the bedroom is upstairs..."

Roderich doesn't have to hear another word.

He takes Gilbert's hand and runs.

They only stop at the top of the steps. Roderich spins around as if suddenly remembering something and Gilbert can't help but grin. He truly regrets not being home last night, especially since it meant he missed out on watching those cute little quirks.

"You know I love you right?" The Austrian asks, brow furrowing as if the question actually has two answers.

Gilbert has no idea said second answer even exists. Instead he laughs and kisses Roderich. It's rough and passionate and everything that their relationship has become all at once.

"I love you too Specs."

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N] :: Hooray !! First fic to go up here~ Hopefully a lot more will follow... soon.  
> Thanks for reading and don't forget to review<3


End file.
